Tardiness and Miscommunication
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: 'MerKat RPs' series 09: SEQUEL TO 'CHERRY ON TOP' It was a good thing Mycroft had gotten over his reticence to mount Greg in the last week because the omega's heat was here and soon, his alpha would be too. alpha!nerd!Mycroft / omega!greaser!Greg


**A sequel was asked for, and we obliged.**

* * *

Greg was equal parts pissed off and excited. It was an odd combination. But after spending the last week with Mycroft Holmes, getting to know each other even better than they already did, affirming his desire to have the alpha join him for his heat, he could hardly wait for the square to show up. The fact that his heat had already started before the alpha's arrival, making him writhe alone on his bed, impaled by his own desperate, useless fingers, made him crankier than a teething newborn who hadn't slept.

Mycroft let himself in. He could smell Greg's heat. His heart beat faster and he started stripping off his suit as he walked towards the bedroom. Stopping, he was entranced by the sight of Greg desperately fingering himself as he lay naked on the bed.

The smell of his alpha hit him as soon as the man had opened his front door and it only got stronger the closer and the nakeder My got. Greg began to moan in earnest as his bedroom door squeaked, and he immediately rolled to his front, bracing himself on his knees and keeping one hand to the sheets to balance himself so the other could continue the faint, unsatisfying brushes against his prostate that were still better than nothing at all. "Hurry, baby," he panted, rolling his hips as he tried shoving a fourth finger in. "I've been waiting for you all day."

"I got here as soon as I could." Mycroft finished undressing and moved to the bed. He licked his lips, taking in a deep breath and carefully removed the greaser's hand. "Let me," he panted, lining up and sinking slowly into his lover.

"Ohhh..." Greg breathed, as the hunger driving his frantic masturbation was fed. "I'll let you do whatever you want. And hopefully that includes bonding with me," he said pointedly, pushing his hips back into his (hopefully) soon-to-be mate's pelvis. With as much sex as they'd been having the last week, Greg almost thought he should have been used to the heft and power of My's cock in him, but he'd never been happier to be wrong.

Mycroft growled, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed. His alpha instincts were driving him on. "Mine, Gregory," he panted in his ear. There was nothing he wanted more in this moment than this.

"Aw, shit, baby," the omega moaned, undulating his spine. "All yours," Greg promised, turning his head as best as he was able to mouth along his alpha's jaw. The man felt absolutely spectacular in him, even better than their first time, and he knew it was his heat at work. But that was unimportant. What was important was that My was in him at all, eagerly feeding his hunger.

The omega felt divine underneath him. His head buzzed with the pheromones and he felt his knot beginning to swell already. He drove hard into Greg, revelling in the way his lover's body demanded him. Soon enough his knot was dragging on Greg's rim and he had to push harder to get past it. With a loud groan he plunged deep inside, feeling his omega jerk underneath him.

Greg let out a loud shout as he felt his alpha's knot pierce him and swell, his orgasm following swiftly on its heels. He arched his back and dropped his head, offering the back of his neck to My. Less than a second later, there was a soft heat draped across his back and teeth were sinking into him and he was coming again again again. He was happy he'd moved out when he turned 18 last year otherwise even he wouldn't be able to live down the kinds of noises he was sure he was making, the pleading and begging he was babbling as his now-mate ground into him with his own orgasm.

Mycroft was lost in the moment, Greg milking him as he lay across his lovers back. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly as he relinquished his bite and licked at the fresh mark. _Mine._ The enormity of what they'd done suddenly filled him and he moaned softly, squeezing his mate even tighter as he scented him.

Their bond and his mate's cock were pulsing in him so thickly and deeply it felt like there was a consistent echo in his mind of _them_. He could feel My filling him again and he moaned, rolling his hips as a smooth tongue lapped at his new mark. He'd be feeling that for the next week. _'Perfect.'_

Mycroft stayed quiet as he listened to the soft sounds Gregory was making. Finally his knot loosened and slipped free. He groaned and rolled Greg over, kissing him, and shaking a bit as he smoothed his hands over his mates sweat-slicked body. "You're amazing," he said, voice rough and wrecked.

"You're not so bad yourself," Greg huffed back with a light laugh and a wicked grin. Ignoring the affronted look on the square's face, he took a moment to admire the sight of his mate kneeling over him before he leaned up to press their lips together and to prevent the man from speaking. Slick and come were leaking from him in copious amounts, staining fairly dry sheets that would slowly become soaked over the next day, soaked in sweat and slick and come. It was going to be fantastic. He moaned at the thought and stretched luxuriously under My, one hand sliding between his legs to gather the mess sliding from him before massaging it into his belly.

Raising an eyebrow, Mycroft watched him. "Is it always so...messy?"

This time, the laugh Greg let out was full-bellied and he slung an arm around his alpha's neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he rolled them over. A moment later, he was straddling his mate's belly and letting the mess spread over the pale skin below him. My's lip curled for a moment in disgust before the omega began grinding the sensitive hole of his arse along the same path as he threw back his head. "Yes, it is, but you'll smell like me for _days_ once my heat is over."

Groaning softly, Mycroft squeezed his hips. "Well, I _am_ stuck with you now." He hooked an arm around Greg's neck and pulled him down, biting and worrying the man's lower lip. Greg shifted just so and the alpha slid inside of him again.

Even though it was the same cock in the same hole, the change was- "Oh baby, you're so fucking deep," Greg groaned, properly positioning his knees so he could raise and drops his hips in a good rhythm. Somehow, My _was_ reaching even deeper than before, scratching an itch that he'd only rubbed away before but was now employing metaphorical fingernails to in earnest. "Touch me," he gasped, dropping his head back as he began to fuck himself on his alpha's cock in earnest, rhythm stuttering when My did as he'd commanded.

Mycroft stroked his omega's cock, watching in wonder. This wasn't like any of the sex they'd had over the past week. This was primal, raw. He needed this. He moaned as he felt the depths of Greg's body squeezing him. His knot swelled slower than the first time. The heat of his lover's body threatened to combust him. Part of him wanted to flip them over, take and claim, but more of him wanted to watch and remember.

It wasn't long before the combined efforts of his alpha's cock and hand set him off again. And really, just how My was treating him. He'd spent heats with alphas before, and they always seemed to get into this mindset that he wanted to be stuck on his hands and knees for four days while they fucked into him as roughly as they were able. The fact that his alpha had taken him slowly the first round and was allowing him to ride him the second, was actually attending to him with his fingers instead of thinking he only needed a cock to get him off, didn't help hold back his orgasm. One twist of those long fingers around him and he was coming all over them, grinding down harshly onto the swelling knot which, if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel his muscles pulsating around. It felt beyond fantastic and he was rather vocal in his approval.

Mycroft made a face as Greg's cum coated his chest. But the noises he made more than made up for the mess. Experimentally he dragged his fingers through the mess and sucked on his fingers, eyes closed to savour it. The taste wasn't bad. And as he opened his eyes again he saw Greg was watching him.

Over the week, My had been brave enough to try what little slick he produced outside of his heats. But he had yet to taste his release. His alpha was doing it now, slow, savouring, curious kitten-licks on his fingertips. The sight had him moaning and orgasming weakly, his spasming passage apparently causing his mate's own orgasm, his insides flooding with warmth and My's eyes going wide in pleasured surprised. Unable to help himself, Greg leaned down for a kiss, but the angle pulled at the knot in such a way that My's fingers flew to his hips, trying to pull him back down at the same time he thrust up and before he knew it, they were riding the coattails of their second orgasms into their third and fuck he'd never felt so _full_! "Oh baby, there's no way I didn't catch after that. Fuck, you fill me so _good_."

Mycroft stared up at him. "You didn't take anything to prevent a pregnancy?" Panic was trying to crawl up his spine. If he'd known... they'd been careful all week and he'd thought Greg had taken something now.

Greg's hips, and the rest of him, froze, head turning slowly to look My in the eyes. "You... didn't want me to get pregnant?" The thud of his heart in his chest was heavy and sickly and he felt like he was going to be ill any second. "You were so insistent on protection. And then today- You didn't- I thought you wanted- Wanted with me-" His head was growing light and there was an ugly emotion clawing him open from the inside and he wanted to get away, get on his bike and ride so far away. But the instant he tried to move, something hard inside him yanked him right back down. Panic started to claw at him when he couldn't get away. His alpha didn't want him didn't want their child he needed to go he needed to leave why couldn't he leave why was he stuck why didn't he want them whywhywhy-

Greg's panic was plain and as he tried to pull away, muttering to himself, Mycroft realized he thought he didn't want a child with him. Mycroft grabbed his hips and rolled them over, scenting him and pinning him down. "Gregory I never said I didn't want your child." He ran fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. "I just assumed you didn't, with finishing school and then the police academy. I swear to you: I want you and any child we have." Mycroft pushed away his own panic. He couldn't lose Gregory. Not after so many years of longing. Not after _just_ bonding.

The sensation of his alpha rolling him over (such a dominant move) and the comfort of being scented combined with the low murmurs of assurance worked wonders on his hormone-induced panic. "You... So if I am pregnant, you'll still stay?"

"Pregnant or not. You're mine, Gregory." He kissed him gently before raising his head and studying those deep brown eyes.

The relief that flooded him was nearly palatable. "Promise?"

"If you'd like, I can put it on your calendar. Shall I start with the next half-century?"

FIN

* * *

**Hopefully that was everyone was hoping for out of the sequel, please make sure to leave us a review, and come visit ****Mer****(merindab) and ****Kat**** (themadkatter13-fanfiction) ****at our tumblrs! :3**


End file.
